Killer Notes
by LoveOneLoveAll
Summary: The moral of the story... don't fall for peer pressure.


_**A.N.: This is the story that I had on my profile for about two days, but I added some things to it near the end to make it more understandable. Plus, I changed the names so that it could be an actual fanfic. Happy Early Halloween! **_

_There was a girl about the age of fifteen, sitting down at her lunch table playing a fairly nice game of truth or dare with her good friend Black*Star… well at least she was trying to be nice. She could tell by the smile on Black*Star's face that he was up to no good._

_ "I dare you Maka… to explore the abandoned house across the street from your house." Black*Star said, a gleam of mischief in his eyes._

_ "No." Maka said, shaking her head._

_ "You'll be my best friend…" Black*Star taunted._

_ "No." Maka said getting up and throwing away her food._

_ "Please!" Black*Star kept whining, following her every move as they left the cafeteria._

_ "No." Maka growled after ten minutes of the torture._

_ "Wimp." Black*Star mumbled under his breath._

_ "What was that?" Maka questioned him._

_ "Nothing." He said quickly and then coughed into his hand. "Wimp." He coughed._

_ "Fine, you know what, I'll do it." she growled and stomped away to their next class._

Sighing in frustration at the memory, Maka started to twirl her fingers through her hair nervously. How could she give in so easily? Maka was starting to Black*Star ever agreeing to this as they walked down the street.

As if sensing her nervousness, Black*Star sped up to catch up to her. "You can't go back now Maka." Black*Star said, tugging on her pigtails, a sly smile on his face.

Maka frowned and pushed Black*Star off of her. "I know Black*Star. If I don't come out in twenty minutes, come after me," Maka mumbled as she looked up at the abandoned house that was just across the street.

She was letting Black*Star push her to do this for what reason again? Oh right, because she was peer pressured into doing this over a truth or dare game during the sophomore's lunch hour.

Maka clenched her teeth and shook her head, taking in a deep breath as she began to walk over to the other side of the road. Maybe she should turn back, a stupid dare isn't worth this… but if she went back there, she would be laughed at and ridiculed, and she would never be able to live it down.

Shaking her head again, Maka banished those negative thoughts from her head and made sure to keep her head up. She could feel Black*Stars' stares burning holes in her back.

She looked up at the house, as she walked across its un-mowed lawn, the grass brushing high against her legs, she saw that it was a large Victorian house, it's white paint had long ago began to chip off of it, its windows were barricaded with wooden planks, the top half of the front door was broken off.

Her hands started to shake with her nervousness as she bit down on her bottom lip, taking the last shaky steps needed to make it to the front door, she grabbed onto the handle, tightly closing her eyes and throwing it open. It smashed against the wall behind it with a loud smack, making her jump and trip forward, the door quickly closing behind her.

She looked around the room and saw that it had furniture in it covered by dusty white sheets making them look out of place.

That's when she heard the piano. It was soothing, the melody ringing through her ears causing her eyes to slowly close, making her head sway slowly among with the melody.

She couldn't help herself, she stood up and she followed the melody deeper into the house. It seemed to call out to her.

Soon she caught up to the melody and started to hum along with it as it grew louder with every step she took, a small smile graced her face. Soon, she found that her hand held on to the door handle that the music seemed to come from.

Slowly, she leaned in and opened the door, the music stopped with a loud clang of sharp notes, making her flinch and the haze in her head started to vanish.

She looked around the room to see that it was an empty room, no furniture at all but right in the middle of it was a black grand piano, a surprised looking boy that seemed to be around her age, sitting on a bench, his fingers clenching amongst the keys.

To her own surprise the boy stood up and walked towards her, curiosity spreading across his face.

"Did you get dared to come here too? What's your name? Mine is Maka." Maka said, trying to be friendly, but there was this nagging feeling in the back of her mind that wouldn't leave her alone.

The boy looked shocked at first and then a small smile came across his face. "You can see me?" he whispered happily.

Maka felt confused as her hand went to scratch the back of her neck, she couldn't think of how this could get anymore awkward. "Uh…What do you mean?" she asked him.

"You can hear me too." The boy whispered to himself, his smile growing.

"What are you talking about? Of course I could hear you." Maka said as she let her hand drop to her side again. Maybe she should leave before anything weirder happens.

Just as she was about to turn for the door the boy went to stop her by standing in her way. "I've been here alone for so long." He mumbled, and shook his head. "Where are my manners? My name is Soul." He said, smiling at her. "Maka? What a lovely name." he murmured.

"This house is abandoned." Maka stated, somehow clinging to the first thing he said.

"I know… and it was my entire fault, but that's the past. Stay with me… stay here… with me." Soul whispered to her looking into her eyes.

Maka shook her head, slowly backing away. "You're crazy." She said, her hands starting to tremble like they had done before.

Soul's smile turned into a frown, his head tilting to the side a bit as he stared into her paranoid blue eyes. "That never gets old… that's why they left me here to die…" he trailed off, staring into the distance absently as if he was remembering something, then he let his head bow down to look at the ground, his soft white hair falling over his red eyes.

Maka noticed that his eyes were a sickly yellow color, as if he had gotten some sort of disease, but she brushed it away when she was filled with a feeling of guilt and sympathy.

She had a feeling that she should get out of there quick, but without her command her arms went to comfort Soul, pulling him into a hug, only for them to go through him as if he wasn't even there.

"I don't want your pity." Soul spat at her, his sudden mood change startling her making her stumble away from him.

Suddenly, everything made sense to her, her arms going straight through him, his words making sense… Soul didn't just live in the house… he haunted it, he was a ghost.

"I really need to leave; my friend is waiting for me." She mumbled walking through him and trying to open the door, but to her dismay it was locked.

She yanked and tugged on the door with all her might but the door didn't budge.

"What do you think you're doing? You are staying with me." Soul hissed in her ear grabbing her hand and sitting her down on the piano bench and sitting next to her.

Maka looked around the room trying to stay as calm as possible. Her eyes landed on the barricaded window on the other side of the room. This seemed like it was her only chance to escape. Quickly standing up, Maka rushed toward the window, Soul throwing daggers at her with his eyes, but he made no attempt to stop her.

Maka knew something was up when he didn't chase after her, but she was too busy trying to knock down the wooden planks from the window.

Back at the bench, Soul looked down at the keys a small frown on his face. "I really didn't want to do this, but you left me with no other choice." He mumbled, somehow managing to crack his fingers and then smashing them down on the keys of the piano.

Maka stood up straight, no longer being able to control her body. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop her body from walking back towards Soul and sitting down next to him.

"Stay here with me. I know I'm crazy, that's why all this happened, I don't want to be alone." Soul whispered not looking at her as he continued to play the keys of the piano, hypnotizing Maka with the melody he was playing.

Without willing her hands too, her fingers began to twirl on top of the keys along with Soul's. The sound alone made goose bumps crawl across her skin. She started to feel faint as her eyes slowly slid closed, but her fingers continued to play across the keys. Then suddenly her fingers started to feel heavier.

Soul slammed his fingers down on the wrong keys causing a clash of notes ring through the air. He watched as Maka withered in pain with every horrible note he slammed on.

Maka had never been in so much pain. "What is happening to me?" she managed to gasp, her head was bowed down as she curled her fingers into her palm, breaking the skin there, and blood flowed out of her palm and onto the keys. It seemed like the piano keys greedily drank on her blood by the way it seeped through the cracks of the keys. Maka couldn't move, the blood was being drained from her. It was as if the piano was willing her blood to flow out of her palms and onto it's keys.

Maka started to feel dizzy from the loss of blood; her eyes slammed shut once again.

When she was finally able to open her eyes she thought she heard a gasp. Her head snapped in that direction to see Black*Star running inside the room grabbing what seemed to be her body.

Maka felt shock spread through her as she looked down at her own self, but all she could do is see straight through her.

No matter how much she tried to call out to Black*Star, he wouldn't respond, it was as if he couldn't see her.

Maka reached out towards him only to be pulled back by a hand latching on to her wrist. "It's too late, you're dead, and your soul is mine now." Soul whispered as a sly smile passed across his face. "I have chosen you to keep me company."

Maka went cold, as she took in the scene in front of her. Black*Star had had a good hold on her torso and started to drag her body out of the room, muttering something along the lines of 'weak hearts' and 'so much trouble' and 'sorry Maka, shouldn't have dared you to do something so stupid.'

Maka watched with tears in her eyes as the door was slammed shut behind him, sealing her fate.

"You're mine now. You will always be my company." Soul said, his sly smile turning into a bigger demonic one.

Maka tried to stand up but she couldn't. She looked down to see she was locked in place. Two silver chains tied around her waist and legs, keeping her locked to the bench. Without her control, her hands were lifted in the air and started to play the piano alongside Soul, who had a small smile on his face. Maka had gotten this could feeling... she felt out of place… and that's how she felt for the rest of eternity having to sit next to Soul, haunting the abandoned house.


End file.
